cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zanzibar Land
, , |regional_languages = , |demonym = Zanziban |government_type = Totalitarian Dictatorship |ruler = President Irakli Togzhan |rulertitle = President and Commander in Chief of Zanzibar |govthead = Dato Kutken |govttitle = Prime Minister |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = President's Council |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = President's Clan |formation_date2 = 13 January 2011 |formation_event2 = Central Asian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Camel |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 752,000 |ethnicity = Chinese, Russian, German |allies = |currency = Zanzibar Pound |literacy = 63% |cctld = .zl |time_zone = UTC +3 |footnotes = }} Zanzibar Land, officially the Central Asian Republic of Zanzibar Land, and formely known as the Zanziban Republic, is landlocked country situated in Central Asia. Since the outbreak of the Zanziban Civil War in May 2011 there has been no central government control over most of the country's territory. The internationally recognised Transitional Federal Government controls only a small part of the country. Zanzibar Land has been characterised as a failed state and is one of the poorest and most violent states in the world. Zanzibar Land lies in the central region of Asia. It is bordered by the Russian Republic to north, Afghanistan to the south and China to the east. It has no coastline, except with the Caspian Sea, and its terrain consists mainly of plateaus, plains and highlands. Hot conditions prevail year-round, along with stong dust storms and irregular rainfall. In antiquity, Zanzibar Land was an important centre of commerce with the rest of Asia, supplying goods to countries in eastern Europe. During the middle ages, several Zanziban empires dominated the regional trade, including the Khan State, the Sulatnate of Zuni, Barani Sultanate and Ghyuna Dynasty. In the late nineteenth century, the Russians and Chinese gained control of parts of the Caspian coast, and established Russian Zanzibar Land and Chinese Zanzibar Land. In the interior, the Truklin Dervish State successfully repulsed the Russian Empire four times and forced it to retreat to its borders, but the Dervishes were finally defeated in 1927 by Russian artillery. China acquired full control of their parts of the region in 1931. This occupation lasted until 1958, when it was replaced by a Russian military administration. Western Zanzibar Land would remain a protectorate, while Eastern Zanzibar Land trusteeship. 1972 saw the union of the two regions into the independent Zanziban Republic under a civilian government. General Irakli Togzhan seized power in Junary 2011 and established the Central Asian Republic of Zanzibar Land. In May 2011, Togzhan's government partally collapsed as the Zanziban Civil War broke out. Since May, no central government has controlled the entirety of the country, despite several attempts to established a unified central government. A smalle eastern part of the country has been relatively stable under the self-declared, but unrecognised, sovereign state of East Zanziabar Land. The self-governing region of Georgia covers the seperated west part of the country. It declares itself to be autonomous, but not independent from Zanzibar Land. The Kazakh Mafia controls a large part of the south of the country. Without a central government, Zanziban's subsequently reverted to local forms of conflict resolution, either civil, terrosim, or customary law. The internationally recognised Transitional Federal Government controls only parts of the capital and some territory in the centre of the nation, but has reestablished national institutions such as the Military of Zanzibar Land, and is working towards eventual national elections in 2013, when the interim government's mandate expires. During the three months of war and lack of government, Zanzibar Land has maintained and informal economy, based mainly on livestock, remittance/money transfer companies, and telecommunications. Politics The Transitional Federal Institutions are the key foundations of the central government of Zanzibar Land. Created in early August 2011, they include the Transitional Frederal Charter, the Transitional Government, and the Transitional Federal Parliament. The Transitional Federal Chart outlines a five-year mandate leading towards the establishment of a new constitution and transition to representative government after national elections. The Transitional Federal Government is the current internationally recognised federal government of Zanzibar Land. It constitutes the executive branch of government. The TFG is most recent attempt to restore national institutions to Zanzibar Land after the 2011 collapse of the totalitarian regime and the ensuing Zanziban Civil War. The Transitional Federal Parliament is the parliament of Zanzibar Land. Formed in late July 2011, it constitutes the legislative branch of government. The TFP elects the President and the Prime Minister, and has the authority to propose and pass laws. It is also in charge of governance and administration of Zanzibar City. Each of the three major clans holds 61 seats, while an alliance of minority hold 31 seats. After an alliance with the Mafia Courts Union, other Mafia groups were formed - the Mafia were awarded 200 seats. Representatives of citizens' groups and representatives of the Zanziban dispora hold 75 seats. By law, at 12% of all represntatives must be women. Members of parliament are selected through traditional clan leaders. Education Following the outbreak of civil war in January 2011, the task of running schools in Zanzibar Land was initally taken up by community education committess established in 94% of the schools. Numerous problems had arisen with regard to access to education in rural areas and along gender lines, quality of educational provisions, responsiveness of school curricula, educational standards and controls, management and planning capacity, and financing. To address these concerns, educational policies are being developed whcih are aimed at guiding the scholastic process. In the autonomous Georgiaa region, the latter includes a gender sensitive national education policy complaint with world standards, such as those outlined in the Convention of the Rights of a Child and the Convention on the Elimination of All Forms of Discrimination against Women. Examples of this and other educational methods at work are the regional government's enactment of legislation aimed at securing the educational interests of girls, promoting the growth of an Early Childhood Development program designed to reach parents and care-givers in their homes as well as in the ECD centres for 0-5 year old children, and introducing incentive packages to encourage teacher to work in remote rural areas.